Tito
Tito (full name Tito Richard Boogaloo), is a second generation member of the Dependable Task Force, and is the future child of Shed. Beginning as a Diviner, he joins the gang after being defeated and recruited in Paralogue 3. Profile Tito is first encountered in Paralogue 3, when the Dependable Task Force attend a Pro Wrestling event in Hau'oli City. The event opened with Tito defending his NSAW (Nutshack Alolan Wrestling) Championship against Phil and Jack. The fight made its way into the crowd, where Tito quickly recognized Justine, and then recognized his parents Shed and Will. Recounting some negative memories of how they were in the future, he and the other wrestlers challenged the DTF to defeat them without killing anyone. Ultimately, after being defeated by Peridot, Tito vacated his title to Chita and joined his fathers and the rest of the Task Force. Tito quickly began to bond with his fathers, especially Shed, and often times fights with them in battle. However, he's also fought well alongside Peridot, as well as other future children. When Shed and Will got into an argument over their troubled marriage, Tito took it upon himself to make them talk things out and get past their differences. In Paralogue 4, he and Shed freed Pokemon locked in cages by Team Rocket. One of the Eevees locked inside of the cages took a liking to Tito, choosing to stay with him on his adventures. As of reaching Castelia City, Tito found a batch of Pokeballs and keeps the Eevee inside one for safety during battles. The Task Force then went on to recruit Wylie, his sister, in Paralogue 6, leading to an emotional reunion between brother and sister. He sat next to Peridot at Amanda and Green's wedding, also helping his father kill Odin when a battle broke out. Personality Much like his father, Tito has a pretty laid back personality. However, at the trade off of being less powerful, he's more serious than his father, as well as smarter. As a former professional wrestler, he considers himself to be quite charismatic and enjoys to fight for a crowd, as well as boasting after a victory. He gets fired up and eager to fight, but is able to recognize if he's outmatched. As described by Justine, Tito considers himself to be a ladies man, flirting and smooth talking with girls from time to time. He especially takes an interest in Peridot following his Paralogue after she was the one to defeat him. He also has a deep care and is protective of his little sister, Wylie. In Game Base Stats Base Growths Quotes *Support Conversations are located here Barracks Alone * Asking - Normal * Replying - Normal * Asking - Parent * Replying - Parent * Roster Possible Endings Tito: World Champion : With the future finally saved, Tito returned to his previous job in Alola where news of the DTF's heroics made his star power sky rocket. He became known to fans as one of wrestling's most beloved figures, who's career came to a climax in a dream match against the legendary Crasher Wake. Despite it all, he would always make time for his loved ones, especially to keep them out of trouble. Trivia * Tito's name and most of his design is based off of the character Tito Dick "Dickman," from the animated classic, "The Nutshack." This was reflected in his Paralogue, which featured additional Nutshack characters Phil, Jack, and Chita. * Tito, being a former pro wrestler, has Tiger and Bird scrolls to go with his diviner class as references to Incineroar and Hawlucha respectively. * As of Paralogue 4, Tito has a pet Eevee which he later named Tostada. * His birthday is April 25th. Gallery Pets.jpg|Tito's pet Eevee Tostada, alongside Quacks. 20170928_013308.jpg Category:FERP Category:Characters